Applecore
by TaylorNicole27
Summary: Taunting and teasing goes on until Bloom snaps, and is sucked into the world of eating disorders. Human AU, R/R!


**Disclaimer**: I own rights to the story. Everything else belongs to its' respective owners.

* * *

Bloom heaved over the toilet, red hair sticking to her forehead. The toothbrush jammed down her throat touched her uvula, causing a noise to come from her inner. The bile came up her throat, hot and smelly, and as just as she removed the toothbrush, vomit came from her mouth in chunks. She gagged on the bile, as it poured out of her mouth, and into the toilet. Using the back of her hand, she wiped the remaining puke on her sweater sleeve.  
Bloom flushed the toilet, watching the remnants of her dinner swirl down the toilet. She walked over to the mirror, and lifted up the front of her sweater. She pinched the fat that remained on her stomach.

_You disgusting fat fuck. Look how fat you are, you'll never find anyone to love someone as obese as you._

The redhead dropped the sweater, and looked into her reflection. Bags drooped heavily under her eyes, her cheekbones and jaw stuck out against her tight skin. She pinched her cheeks, and sighed.

Bloom opened the door, to see Big Mac standing outside the door. She started to walk away, but Mac grabbed her shoulder roughly. She tugged against his grip, but it was no use. She spun around, cheeks warm with anger.

"Bloom Apple, what were you just doin' in there?" His green eyes were piercing her, examining her. Bloom yanked her arm away, and ran down the stairs. "Now ya listen real good, Bloom," Mac said, charging down the stairs after her.

"If I ever catch you purging like that again, I swear, I'll beat ya with a switch, ya hear?" His southern drawl was covered in anger. Bloom's face turned vermilion in humilitation, as tears streamed down her face. Mac's face lightened, a frown replacing his angry scowl.

"Bloom, ya know I jus' love ya, and want the best for you. There is no valid reason for you 'ta go and puke everythan' up."

Bloom walked away, and felt her heart drop. _What if Jack and Granny know, too?!_ Bloom felt her stomach twist into a knot, and ran out the side door, and headed down the gravel road. As she kept a light jog, her mind wandered to other places. She reminded herself of Scootaloo's firm abs, and Sweetie Belle's silky curves. She looked down as the fat protruded over her jeans. Bloom pumped her legs faster, as if she was Dash, and ran down the path, past the rows of apple trees.

Scootaloo and Sweetie just didn't understand the hardships Bloom go through. They were born with perfect bodies, she had to work for hers. Bloom make them Pinkie Promise not to tell. Sweetie started crying, and Scootaloo stormed off. She's kind of a loudmouth, maybe she's the one who told Mac! Bloom had to confront her later...

* * *

Diamond and Silver were parading through Ponyville as if they owned it. Diamond's wavy shoulder-length pink hair bounced with every step she took. Silver's plaited hair cascaded down to the small of her back. They were whispering and giggling about something, when Bloom entered the market area.

"Oh my gosh, look at her hair." Diamond said, Silver laughing in response. Silver walked up to Bloom, and blocked her path.

"'Scuse me, Silver. I need to g-"

"Oh em gee, it speaks!" Diamond said, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. Diamond poked Bloom's stomach, and then Silver and Diamond laughed loudly. Bloom turned rosy in color, and stepped around the uppity two. They shared a laugh, as Bloom walked away, Silver stuck her flat out to trip Bloom. Bloom fell her body go in front of her head, and her head hit the ground hard. A chorus of laughter erupted around Bloom, as her classmates crowded around to watch her demise. She stood quickly, a little too quickly, and was very dizzy. She pushed her way through the crowd, towards Rarity's boutique.

As the pastel colored building came into view, Bloom ran closer. She frantically pounded on the door, hoping someone was home. The door opened, and Sweetie was in a crop top with denim shorts.

"Hey Bloom!" Sweetie said, opening the door further and inviting Bloom inside. Bloom paced inwards, and towards the kitchen.  
"What'cha need?" Sweetie said, her optimistic voice now filled with concern for her close friend.

"Food, I need food." Bloom said, rummaging the fridge. She lifted a sandwich to her lips, as Rarity entered the room.

"Oh, hello darling. I'm just in here to grab some more crackers." Rarity said, waltzing over to the pantry and grabbing a box of crackers. Her curvy figure swayed as she left the room. Bloom dropped the sandwich she had took a bite out of. Rarity's purple curls bounced back around the corner. "And, Bloom, I hope your...eating disorder gets better." She smiled, her teeth pearly white. Bloom smiled back, but as she heard Rarity's designing room door close, she charged at Sweetie. Sweetie let out a yelp, but hit the ground none-the-less. Bloom gave Sweetie Belle one of her death glares.

"You told...her? Of all people, you told HER?!" Bloom yelled, pinning Sweetie down. Sweetie's eyes released tears that streamed down her porcelain face. Bloom slapped Sweetie across the face with the back of her hand a few times, punched her arms, before realizing she hurt Sweetie more than she wanted. Sweetie laid, quietly whimpering, eyes clinched shut. The Apple stood, and left the scene before Rarity came back out.

* * *

"Hey, Sweetie. Have you seen Bloom lately?" Scootaloo rasped, leaning on her desk for support, staring into Sweetie's mint eyes. Sweetie averted Scootaloo's gaze, and shook her head 'no'. Scootaloo shrugged, and turned around to focus on Ms. Cheerilee. Sweetie's thoughts wandered, as she felt the bruises that lined her arm. She felt her eyes water up, but didn't let the tears fall. Not here, not now.  
After Jack went to school, and Granny and Mac went to work, Bloom snuck back into the house. She grabbed her toothbrush, and jabbed it at the back of her throat. Almost instantly, bile came up her throat, and erupted from her mouth, and into the toilet. She used the tool again to make herself puke once more. The stomach acid burnt her throat, but she didn't care. The toilet water was stained yellow, and the shade was getting deeper as she added to the concoction.

Bloom panted heavily, heaving, almost barfing again due to the dank smell of the bathroom. She hugged the toilet, breathing in heavily. Bile came up her throat, leaking into the toilet. Bloom's vision was rimmed with black, her ears were ringing loudly. She dropped her toothbrush, and stuck her middle finger down her throat. It touched her uvula, and puke gargled up her throat and tickled her hand, spewing past the object, and into the floor. She felt her head hit the wall, as puke rushed from her mouth into the floor. She felt a buzzing in the back of her head  
Jack broke out into hysterical laughter, as Mac unlocked the front door. "And 'den, we went 'ta go clean up the bio lab, and Twilight, smart Twilight, accidentally dropped half the test tubes!" Mac chuckled, and walked into the kitchen, wiping the sweat off his forehead onto his shirt.  
"Hey, Mac, I'll be back, I hafta whiz." Mac nodded in dismissal, and Jack headed up the stairs quickly. Jack dropped off her bookbag in her room, then went to the bathroom across the hall. She tried opening the door, but it was locked. Shoot, Jack thought, trying to ram into the door to open it. She backed up to her door, and charged into the bathroom door. Nothing. She sighed angrily, and went down the stairs. Off the key hook, she grabbed a purple key. Mac gave a questioning look.

"Bloom must've locked the bathroom door," Jack said, laughing it off. Mac felt his stomach twist, he felt something was wrong. As Jack's boots disappeared up the stairs, Mac contemplated the issue at hand. Why would Bloo-

"Oh my god! Oh my god, fuck! Mac! Mac, hurry please!" Jack hollered, voice rasping and cracking. Mac rushed around the kitchen table, and up the stairs. Jack was crumpled to the ground in front of the bathroom, hands shaking in front of her. Mac poked his head around the corner, and felt his heart drop. He rushed past Jack, and got a towel from the closet. He stepped over his younger sister, and cleaned up the puke from his youngest sister. He pushed her fiery red locks from her eyes. Her eyes had bags drooping under them, her eyes were sunken in. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He picked her up carefully, afraid to break her fragile skeleton, and ushered Jack down the stairs and out the door. He grabbed the car keys off the table, and locked the door behind him, all while holding Bloom.

He opened the passenger door for Jack, and handed her Bloom. He closed the door for her, and ran over to the driver's side. He started the car up, and sped down the dirt path that lead to Ponyville. The truck sputtered in protest, and he ran in front of many pedestrians, honking. He parked slanted in front of Ponyville Hospital, and ushered Jack inside.

* * *

A few hours later, after a raspy round of calls around Ponyville, the hospital room was filled with Bloom's friends and family. Jack and Mac held hands so tightly, until their hands were white with discoloration. Tears never stopped streaming down Granny's face, as she stared unto her granddaughter's bony face. Twilight, Pinkie, Dash, Flutter, and Rarity stood behind Jack, quietly conversing, not to disturb.

"Man, I can't believe Bloom would do something like that!" Dash said, rubbing her chin. Rarity looked around the room nervously, brushing the hair off her shoulder. She should've warned Jack...But she swore to Sweetie she wouldn't. Twilight's voice broke her train of thought.

"I've read that anorexia nervosa is when someone has irrationial fears of gaining weight, and bulimia nervosa is when you overeat then use methods to prevent weight gain. But Bloom did both..." Twilight scratched her head in frustration, then continued to read her book.

"Well...I just hope she's alright." Flutter said, biting her nails nervously. Pinkie remained silent, staring at her lap. Pinkie looked at the cellulite that bunched up between her legs, and that hung over her skirt. She felt the same pain Bloom did, only Bloom took action, and Pinkie didn't.

Sweetie and Scootaloo huddled in the opposite corner of the room, quietly talking. Well, Scootaloo was being quiet, while Sweetie was hysterically crying. Her usually pale face was a deep pink, as the tears slid down her face and dripped onto her white dress. She held her knees to her chest, hoping to stop the guitliness that panged throughout her body. Scootaloo tried to calm her down, but Scootaloo was just angry at Bloom for doing something so selfish to everyone else. Scootaloo noticed Bloom's rapid weight loss over the last two months, but was too afraid of the answer to ask. She ignored it, but it never slipped her mind as they hung out.

Bloom stired, cracking her eyes open. Granny gasped, and suddenly, everyone crowded the table, staring at Bloom. Bloom rubbed her eyes, then noticed the wire hooked to her arm. She felt her face turn vermilion in anger, and yanked the needle out.

"How dare y'all to take me to a hospital!? I'm fine, ya just worryin' to-"

"Now you listen here, Bloom," Granny said, tone firm and assertive, "Y'all are here because you have a problem. You need professional help."

Bloom snarled, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She placed her wobbly feet onto the ground, and attempted to stand, just to fall. Jack crumpled to the ground, hysterically crying. Mac hushed her, as Granny helped Bloom up onto her bed.

A nurse entered the room, her locks pinned up into a sloppy pink bun. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to request all non-family members to vacate; visiting hours are over." The nurse approached the now awake Bloom, and reinserted the needle into her arm. "You need this to stay hydrated." She said, tapping the veins twice before walking to the other side of the room.

"No! I need to stay!" Sweetie screamed, as Rarity dragged her out of the room. Sweetie clawed the wall, and held onto the doorframe. Rarity screamed in anger, and yanked Sweetie Belle backwards, towards her. Twilight and Flutter quietly talked as they left, leaving Dash, Pinkie, Scootaloo, and the Apple Family left in the room. Pinkie slowly walked out, followed by an energetic Dash, trying to cheer her friend up. Scootaloo stared at Bloom, as the nurse adjusted her water bag. The nurse brushed Bloom's hair out of her eyes. Scootaloo felt a rising anger broil inside of her. She stomped out of the room, and slammed the door, startling the Apple Family.

Jack felt useless, crying on the floor. Granny took a seat in one of the now free chairs, while Mac picked Jack up off her feet, and set her in a chair. "Y'all need 'ta calm down," Mac said, eyeing his grandmother and his younger sister. He turned to his yougest sister, and sighed. "Bloom, why? I thought I warned ya, not 'ta do it anymore."

"Wait, you knew?!" Jack said, standing abruptly. Mac nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"You little prick! You coulda killed our sister!" She growled, pushing Mac backwards, towards the wall. She lifted her fist above her, and punched Mac square in the jaw. Mac stumbled back, hitting the wall hard. Jack stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Scootaloo climbed into the treehouse, and closed the door behind her. She locked it, bolt and chain locks, and walked over to the corner, where her blanket and pillow laid. She felt a knot in her stomach, and let out an ear piercing scream of agony. She dropped to the ground, letting all her tears flow and hit her arms as she lay in the fetal position.

Bloom had everything; a small, smooth body; long red locks; a nuturing family that loves her. Scootaloo didn't even have a house, she bummed it in the CMC clubhouse, for fucks' sake. She ate table scraps and leftovers from the Ponyville marketplace. She didn't have it easy at all. and when she did get a scrap of money, she had to spend it on food and fixes on the damn clubhouse.

* * *

When Bloom awoke again, only Mac sat in the room. She leaned over, and got the glass of water off the bedstand. Mac's head was slouched over, as he slept. The young Apple checked the wall clock, and it read 5:28am. She groaned, and rolled over, facing the stark wall. She felt a pang of guilt for worrying her family, but was angry at them, nonetheless. Bloom felt her stomach gurgle in hunger. _Ew._

* * *

A/N: I don't even know..Spur of the moment. Please review, critique is always appreciated. c: I'll update soon. Thanks!


End file.
